


The Nightmare

by AnnaButterfly16



Series: CaptainSwan OneShots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaButterfly16/pseuds/AnnaButterfly16
Summary: The dreams of her death didn't stop but sometimes love helps to make it bearable.





	The Nightmare

_I found myself on Main Street. It was cold and I began to freeze through my jacket. The whole town looked deserted; nobody was there. It was late but when I just wanted to go home and search for my family, I felt watched. A shiver rolled down my spine as I slowly turned around to face the person. The stature suggested that it was a man. His face wasn't visible because it was hidden under a big, black hood._

_"Who are you?", I asked but I got no answer._

_Instead he pulled a sword out of nowhere. I stumbled some steps back and pulled my father's sword out of its scabbard too. The hooded figure attacked first. The blades clashed together. One time, two times, three times. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my parents, Henry and Killian run towards our battle but were stopped by the hooded person with a wave of his hand. My family seemed worried and I was it too. This person, no matter who he was, was much more powerful than I and I knew I wouldn't have a chance against him. After the following clash, I fell to the ground. I wanted to get up and fight on but my hand started to tremble. I was shocked and defenseless. The tremors got worse, so I wasn't able to hold my sword properly or defend myself with my magic. I wanted to get up but just when I looked in his face, he stabbed his sword through my stomach. A terrible pain went through my whole body, when I fell to the ground again. The last thing I heard were the cries of my family...my pirate._

 

When I suddenly woke up, I sat upright on my side of the bed and breathed heavily. The sweat was pouring off my forehead and my heart pounded so fast in my chest that I thought it would jump right through it. Even the tremor in the right hand was so strong that I only was able to hold it with much effort. It was horrible enough that I had those visions of my death, when I was awake but it was much worse that they followed me in my dreams now. And not only that, they felt even more real.

I still hadn't calmed down, when I felt a warm hand lightly caress my back.

"Is everything alright, love?", Killian asked with a low, raspy voice.

I sighed and looked at him. His hair was messy and he looked sleepy but concerned too. I tried a small smile. I didn't want to worry him even more.

"It was nothing. Go back to sleep, Killian."

He kissed my arm and lied down again. I still sat on my half of the bed, trying to calm down and let the tremors stop. After I heard Killian's voice, the tremor wasn't that bad anymore but it was still there. When I realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep again for now, I got up and left the bedroom silently, but not before I fetched my bathrobe. While I went down the stairs, I put it on over my pajamas. It was quiet in the house. Henry slept at Regina's tonight, so it wasn't that unusual. With a look on the clock, I saw that it was only quarter past midnight.

The air was chilly, when I stepped through the door outside. I crossed my arms in front of me and went to the veranda railing. From this side of the house I was able to look at the sea. It soothed me, since I could remember, even when I didn't saw the sea at all, when I was a child. At those days I lied on the bed and imagined how it would be there. How the sand under my feet would feel and how the sea would sound but now I had the privilege to have it directly at my house. All of a sudden I felt some strong arms wrap around me.

"Are you feeling better?", Killian asked next to my ear and kissed my temple.

"Now that you're here," I answered and turned around to bury my face in his shoulder.

I felt his warmth and smelled his scent and the tremor seemed to end. I pulled him closer to me and sighed.

"I love you," I mumbled in his shoulder and turned my head so I could slightly look up to him.

He smiled as he answered: "I love you too, Swan"

With his good hand, he lifted my chin and placed a light kiss on my lips. Even when his lips were gone, it felt like they were still right on mine. Killian leaned his forehead against mine and looked deep in my eyes.

"You can tell me everything, you know that," he whispered without breaking our eye contact.

His ocean blue eyes showed so much seriousness and love, that my heart melted. I knew I could trust him and I also knew that I should talk to him. I looked at my feet. I wasn't sure if I'm ready for it but then he caressed my cheek and forced me to look at him.

"I won't pressure you. You can tell me, when you're ready"

God, how did I deserve such a man? In the moment I wanted to tell him, I felt the tremor come back and I quickly turned away and stepped back to the railing and the view of the sea. I hold my hand and some tears escaped my eyes. I wanted it to stop. Just in this moment he was back at my side and took my hand in his. He led my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I don't have those visions only when I'm awake anymore. I dreamt it this night and it felt so real," I whispered and it was hard for me to hold the tears back.

I didn't want to cry. When I had the courage to look at him again, he had a compassionate look on his face.

"Emma, we will fight this...together! And I don't know what I can do to stop those visions but I will be there for you. I will hold you; I will always be by your side, when it helps you to deal with it."

And I couldn't say a word. The tears rolled down my cheeks now and all I wanted was to kiss him. It was a desperate try to have him as close as possible; to feel and taste him. It was a long kiss, in which I put all of my emotion; my fear, my despair and especially my undying love for him. We were standing a few more minutes there, until I started to freeze.

"Come, let us go back to bed, love," Killian said.

He put his arm around me and together we went in. Back in our bed I snuggled up to my pirate. My head lied on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist. His even breaths soothed me and I became sleepy very fast.

"I will wait 'til you're asleep," he whispered and kissed my head.

Slowly I fell into sleep. I felt protected and loved in his arms and I knew that the nightmare wouldn't come again this night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my CaptainSwan OneShot and I'd like to read your comments, if you want something to say! :)  
> I'm open for criticism!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> AnnaButterfly16


End file.
